


I thought you liked me?

by CrowsAce



Series: c o r r u p t e d [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abusive Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Character, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff to Angst, Fluffy prompt corrupted, Gaslighting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Toxic Anxceit, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, corrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Corrupted fluff - first prompt: "Virgil and Janus had a crush on each other, not that they ever said anything about it, but after the latest episode, after so much has happened they were talking about that when Virgil accidentally slipped out the words “You're so cute..” it was meant to stay a thought but he said it out loud, and loud enough for Janus to hear"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: c o r r u p t e d [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	I thought you liked me?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, emotional/mental manipulation/abuse, physical abuse - i.e. unwanted touching, gas-lighting
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags, and as always I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you may see.

Janus was smirking as he looked over at Virgil, 

“Cute am I?” He questioned, enjoying the way the other blushed so prettily.

“I-I umm - y-you - well-” Janus laughed as Virgil stuttered and stumbled over his words, he slowly moved closer to the other, no longer were they both sat on opposite ends of the couch, not now that Janus had closed in on the empty space, hovering over the others smaller form.

“I think you’re pretty cute too.” He said softly, gently moving Virgil’s hair from his face so he could see those pretty eyes better.

  
  


Virgil bit his lip, normally not one to rush straight into things, more likely to overthink everything, but he didn’t want to risk that now, not when… not when he could finally have this chance, he nearly had it before, but something about Janus back then had terrified him, now he just chalked that up to paranoia. It was clear that Janus meant no harm to Thomas, to the other’s, _to him_.

He had even apologised to Roman for everything he had done to him, Roman had apologised to, even Remus was hanging around with them now. It seems that both his lives had finally come together to make a family. It seemed that finally the stars had aligned and all was right with the world.

~~_Too good to be true. Something_ **_will_ ** _go wrong_~~

  
  


He sat himself up, bringing himself closer to the others smirking face, making him blush harder as he looked away.

“I guess we should t-talk about it?” Virgil questioned.

And really they should, Virgil had to explain that whilst he was attracted to Janus he was asexual or rather a panromantic asexual, so whilst he thought the other to be attractive and that he could get turned on, acting on any sexual stuff made him feel beyond uncomfortable, but if the other really did like him then he wouldn’t mind, right? Or at the very least if Janus didn’t want to be with him because of that then at least they would have talked it through and probably remained friends.

  
  


Janus shuffled so they ended up side by side but angled in a way that they could still look at each other.

  
  


“Of course, I’m guessing we both feel the same way about each other, yes?”

  
  
  


Virgil nodded, blush forever burning his face.

  
  


“Good, that’s all I need to know. Unless of course there’s anything you’d like to add.”

“I’m asexual!” Virgil blurted out, that’s not quite how he wanted to say it, but alas.

  
  


Janus meanwhile frowned at him clearly confused, Virgil was quick to explain. 

“I mean I’m a panromantic asexual.”

Janus raised a brow, “I see, and what does that mean for us?”

  
  


“I… I am attracted to you, and I’d love to go out with you, however when it comes to the sexual side of things I’m just not interested, but I’d love to go on dates, or just cuddle together… but if the sexual side of a relationship is important to you then I understand, and I’m just glad that we can be friends again.”

“Oh Virge, as long as I’m with you I don’t care.”

  
  


The feeling of intense joy washed over him, he couldn’t believe the other was ok with it, a small part of him had always said no one would want to be with someone as broken as him.

_~~Something else was telling him to be weary~~. _

“I - does that mean we’re together now?” He asked hesitantly, very afraid that Janus would laugh and tell him that no one would ever want to be with him.

But that didn’t happen, instead the other smiled softly and gently kissed the top of his head. 

“If you like, I know I want us to be together.”

  
  


Virgil beamed, for the first time in a long time he was truly happy.

  
  
  


He wished he had listened to that little voice in his head now.

  
  
  
  
  


It was a few months of them being together and making it official did Janus start acting… odd.

The other usually so loving and respectful to him had started changing, he was still affectionate with him and often told him he loved him but… he would keep trying to push things, to make things more physical, he didn’t mind it so much when the other would kiss him, especially if it was just soft little pecks here and there, he didn’t really mind it all that much when the other would start a makeout session, his tongue slipping into his mouth, sliding against his own…

But he couldn’t stop the rising panic when the other would start _touching_ him, it started out softly enough, just a few gentle touches, fingers nimbly massaging at his skin. But then the touches would get more intimate, or his hold on him became more possessive, holding him in place whilst the other would grind against him, Virgil barely able to protest. 

Everytime he did protest against the other actions he could see Janus getting angrier and angrier, but the other would always remain polite and just smile in understanding and apologise for getting too caught up and going too far… Virgil began questioning whether he really did see the anger in his eyes.

  
  


It wasn’t long till his ignored fears were proven _right_.

  
  


They were both cuddled up in Janus’s room, watching a movie, Virgil was slowly relaxing, he was still slightly nervous after their heated interaction the day before, but Janus wouldn’t ever hurt him like that, right?

  
  


The arm that was resting comfortably around his waist began moving, a hand coming to rest under his hoodie on his bare skin making him tense up, those fingers began massaging soothing circles into his skin but he remained tense, keeping his eyes focused on the movie, maybe if he acted absorbed in it the other would leave him alone, he should have known that it wouldn’t work. Either Janus knew he was no longer paying attention or just didn’t care as he leant over and began kissing and nipping at the side of his jaw. 

Virgil suppressed a shudder as the other’s forked tongue flicked over his skin.

  
  


“Jan…” 

  
  


He wanted to get away, how many times had he protested against this? How many times had he explained how uncomfortable this made him...

  
  


How many times did the other keep doing it…

  
  


Janus moved away then, momentarily hoping off the bed, Virgil almost gave a sigh of relief, until Janus was back on the bed this time moving so his legs rested either side of his waist, his hands placed beside his head, what scared Virgil the most was the look in his eyes as frowned down at him.

  
  


“Virgil, I’m getting a little… disappointed in you constantly pushing me away, making me feel unwanted.”

  
  


Virgil stared up at him with wide eyes, suddenly hit with a wave of guilt, is that what Janus thought? Had he not been explaining it properly?

“I’ve done everything I can for you, to make you feel comfortable with me, but every time I think _‘finally, he’s happy with me, he actually_ **_does_ ** _love me’_ you push me away, complaining about how uncomfortable I make you feel, if you don’t want to be with me Virgil why don’t you just say so instead of playing with my feelings like this, how cruel are you?”

“N-no! B-Baby that isn’t true! I love you, honestly I really do, you’ve been the best boyfriend I could - ”

“But I’m not enough for you am I, not good enough for you, you say you love me but if you meant it you would _let me love you_.”

  
  


Virgil didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how he could make it more clear, he loved Janus with every fiber of his being… maybe he should let him… do that stuff… 

If it would make Janus happy then… wasn’t that a good thing?

  
  


But he couldn’t ignore the way his skin would crawl, the way dread settled into his stomach at the unwanted intimate touches.

  
  


Janus was still glaring down at him, Virgil swallowed nervously, “You are good enough for me… you’ve always been so understanding, and kind, and helping me when things get too much…”

“But?”

“... But… Baby you know I’ve told you I’m asexual - ”

  
  


Janus scoffed, “Please, how do you know unless you’ve done it before? And I know for a fact you’ve never slept with the others, god Virgil you’re being so selfish, besides being asexual isn’t a thing, its just people being anxious, which obviously makes sense for you to think you have it, you are after all the personification of anxiety.”

  
  


Virgil felt sick.

  
  


“Now if you really do love me you wont push me away, understand… if you plan on pushing me away you can just get out now, because then you obviously never loved me and was always just using me.”

  
  


Virgil didn’t move.

  
  


Janus smirked.

  
  


Virgil stared blankly up at the ceiling as the other went back to licking and biting at his neck.

  
  


He didn’t want this… but he could no longer imagine life without Janus. Janus, who helped him through panic attacks. Janus, who always went out of his way to make him smile and laugh. Janus, who was always there to hold him as he cried, and wipe away his tears.

  
  


He let his mind wander away, trying to find a happy place to hide in, he had no luck hiding from the dark clouds that plagued his mind however, but it did almost distract from the tongue in his mouth, from the sound of fingers being snapped together and the sudden cold feeling that followed from his clothes vanishing.

Almost.

He cried out brokenly, at the feeling of something slick poking at his entrance, Janus just laughed and gave a little kiss above his eyes, “You’re doing so well baby, just relax for me ok, this won’t hurt for long.”

But he lied, because it never stopped hurting, his chest ached with betrayal, but the voices in his head told him it was his fault, half saying it was his fault for clearly neglecting his boyfriend, the other half blaming him for not listening to the warnings they had previously given.

  
  


It went on for far too long, Janus was moaning up a storm, singing his praises of how good Virgil was for him. The bed creaked with every sharp thrust the other gave.

Janus laughed as he wrapped his hand around the other’s hard member and began jerking him off.

  
  


“See I told you you weren’t an asexual, I knew you would enjoy this, being my precious little fuck toy, are you gonna cum for me baby?”

  
  


Another broken noise left him as he did just that, the liquid squirting out and coating Janus’s chest and his own stomach, the sticky substance made his overly sensitive skin feel worse.

Janus didn’t stop.

It felt worse now, he didn’t know it could feel worse.

  
  


The pressure that had left his belly after he came started to build up again.

  
  
  


This time they came at the same time, the new sensation of cum flooding his insides was as horrid as he had ever imagined, Janus remained inside him for a while as his own member weakly spilled out more cum. Eventually Janus pulled his softening member out, and with another snap of his fingers he cleaned and redressed them both.

“See, that wasn’t as bad as you were making it out to be, I’m gonna go make us some lunch, you can pick another film whilst I’m out.”

  
  


As the door clicked closed and the sound of footsteps faded the tears in his eyes finally fell.

  
  


He didn’t know who that Janus was, the one with anger in his eyes and an electrifying touch that charred him to the bone leaving him feeling queasy and shaking like a leaf. 

  
  
  


But that didn’t matter, he could learn to separate them right?

  
  


He could learn to be ok with this. Right?

  
  
  


He didn’t really have a choice in the end though, did he?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first story in this series of corrupted prompts, I am so hyped to start this series, if you have a fluffy prompt and pairing you want to see get _corrupted_ then message me on either my discord (18+ only): https://discord.gg/aGX5wwg
> 
> Or on my tumblr: https://elegantcrowsace.tumblr.com/post/631817543738376192/corrupted


End file.
